It's About Time
by ohemgeeitsjas
Summary: The girls of St. Trinians plot to set up Kelly and Flash. But there is one thing they don't know. Kelly Jones/Flash Harry
1. Chapter 1

Its About Time.

Kelly Jones/Flash Harry

….

"We have to do something!" Taylor burst into the dorm.

"What's happened?" Polly sighed. She figured Taylor had probably been called a Chav by

a first year and wanted Polly to 'Google' the definition of 'Chav'. -Again.

"Flash..." Taylor murmured.

"What about him?" Annabelle woke from her daze, Taylor's 'problem' seemed genuine.

"Kelly" Taylor screamed.

"What about Kelly?" Annabelle replied.

"Flash seems really upset and distant lately.. Ever since Kelly's 'mystery guy' has popped

onto the scene." The tone that Taylor used made it seem obvious.

"So what do you want us to do?" Annabelle was getting annoyed.

"We could.. Give Flash and Kelly a situation alone... Kelly would never need to know it

was set up... And Flash gets a few minutes with the woman he loves!"

"Sounds awfully romantic girls!" Mrs Fritton emerged from the stairs and sat down next

to Taylor.

"May I suggest locking them in... Say the basement?"

"Yes Miss!"

Annabelle took charge:

" Polly! Get the cameras and rig the basement. Tania and Tara! Go get Kel into the

basement! Chelsea, you work on getting Flash there! Everyone else... Gather round the

laptop! Let Operation 'Klash' begin"

...

"KELLY!" Tania screamed at the Head Girl.

"What's up hun? Is this about the cat again? I've told you! You cannot keep a cat as a test

subject for your experiments!" Kelly raised an eyebrow.

"Its Tara! She's stuck in the basement! Under all the books from the old library, and I

can't find Miss Fritton! I need your help Kel! Quick!" Tania spoke so fast.

Kelly ran towards the basement, when she reached it she rushed into the basement. The

door locked and the lights switched off. Kelly was now in the dark. She was not happy.

At all.

...

"Flash!" Chelsea sprinted into the garage.

"What's up Chels? You gotta be quick! My gear needs sortin!"

"Its Kelly! She's stuck in the basement and there's been a powercut! I've tried to find Miss

Fritton, and none of us can open the door! We need someone strong and handsome to

save her!"

Flash didn't need convincing. He sped towards the basement to 'rescue' Kelly.

The door slammed shut and the lights turned on.

"We've been set up." Kelly looked at Flash who was by the door.

"I don't think so Kel!" He saw Kelly looking round the room.

"What you doing?"

"Looking for cameras..."

"Seriously Kel. Stop. You look ridiculous."

"Shutup."

"I love it when you get angry."

Kelly smirked.

...

"SHE SMILED!" There were screams of delight from the dorm.

...

"So what do we do now then Kel? Flash was tapping his foot on the stairs by the door.

"I can think of something..." Kelly made her way over to Flash and sat next to him.

"Really? Now? I thought there were cameras?"

"Nah. No sign of them! They are good... But not that good..."

Kelly rested her head on Flash's shoulder.

"3 months, 2 weeks and 6 days." He muttered.

"What?" She looked up at him. Her brown eyes scanning his.

"We've been going out for 3 months, 2 weeks and 6 days... Without anyone knowing!"

"That's a record for St. Trinians!"

"What if they find out?" Flash seemed worried.

Kelly kissed him on the cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark, before turning directly to the

camera.

"They already have."

...

Okay so I'm unsure as to whether this should be a oneshot or fic! Please review and let me know! xx


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

**Chapter 2**

**Sorry it took so long :) I had a bit of writers block.. But its gone... So here we go! Chapter 2- Enjoy :P xox**

**...**

The girls had eventually agreed to let Kelly and Flash out from the basement. They regretted letting Kelly out from the moment she strutted back into the dorm, Flash following behind her like a lost puppy.

"What the hell did you think you were playing at?!"

"We're sorry Kel." Chelsea was first to speak up.

"Tania! Tara! I'm ashamed of you! You led me to believe that you were in trouble."

"Sorry Kelly." They both said in unison as they lowered their heads in shame.

"The lot of you are just unbelievable." She sighed, before walking out in rage.

**...** Flash and Kelly were sat ontop of the roof. After a long silence, Flash spoke.

"They meant well."

"They know not to get into my buisness Flash!What's next? Eh? Them knowing that... I'm pregnant before I do?! Honestly.. Those girls!"

"Your... Your!?" Flash pointed at Kelly's stomach, a look of confusion spread across his face.

Kelly scoffed. "No Flash. I'm not pregnant...You know me... Hardly maternal."

"Right."_ Flash had always had a dream of settling down, getting married. The whole package. He imagined him and Kelly having a child. He was now beginning to wonder if this dream could ever become a reality._

...

Night fell on the grounds of St. Trinian's, and as per usual, there was anarchy, fights and lots of screaming.

"Give it back Chelsea!"

"Get off my foot Taylor!"

"SHUT UP POLLY. I DONT CARE!"

The sound of the headmistress put everyone to silence.

"Right girlies, attack and defence are key qualities in life... But right now you need sleep. So go on.. Shoo. Into bed!"

"Kelly usually does this Miss, then she comes and sits with us until we go to sleep" The twins moaned.

"Yeah.. Oi! Miss F, where's Kel at. Coz she always is here right.. And today she aint? I mean what's up?"

"I don't know where Kelly is, Taylor. But I think she needs a day off every once in a while... Kelly Jones is Head Girl, not your mothers!"She scoffed.

...

Kelly stood outside the gates of the school.

"Where the hell is he?"

She got out her phone and looked at the time.

**9:12 PM**

_He is just 12 minutes late Kelly. Stop panicking._

_Maybe he won't turn up._

_Maybe he stood me up._

_Maybe I should just shut up and wait._

**A car pulled up.**

"Sorry I'm late Kel..." It was Flash... And he was holding flowers.

"These are for you... Um. Yeah." He handed me the flowers.

_I had to admit... He looked smart._

"You look lovely Kel.."

_I wasn't one for dresses. Never had been, Never will. I suppose hotpants and a leather jacket was the closest he would get._

"I could say the same for you. You scrub up well Flash."

A smirk formed upon my red lips.

"Shall we?" He signalled towards the car.

"We shall..." I linked my arm in his and we walked to the car together.

**...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Morning broke on the school grounds.

Kelly's mystery dissappearence the night before had sparked controvesy and gossip among the girls.

'POLLY!'

Annabelle strutted toward the 'Geeks' common room.

'Hey Annab-'

'The cameras.. Outside the school...'

'Well what abou-'

'Youb know the one directly outside the school. The one that monitors WHO goes OUT and WHEN...'

'Yeah I know the on-'

'Where is the footage..?'

'Well.. The thing is Annab-' She twitched.

Annabelle lifted an eyebrow.

'Ihadtotakeitofflinelastweek.' Polly blurted out.

'What.'

Polly sighed.

'I had to take it offline last week, the 'Posh Totties' needed the power output to watch 'America's Next Top Model. I hadn't had a chance to hook it back up... Sorry Ann-'

Annabelle stormed off. She couldn't believe her ears. Kelly could have eloped with Flash and she'd never know, all because of the stinking Totties and their bloody modelling shows.

* * *

Kelly woke up. Eyes still closed she reached to her head, her hand knocking something off a nearby chest of drawers.

She shot up, startled, taking in her surroundings she found herself in Flash's bed.

Alone.

Brilliant.

The bedroom door swung open and in came in a overjoyed Flash, carrying a tray.

'Rise and shine... Sunshine!' He winked at Kelly who winced at the volume.

Her hand went to her head and she gazed at Flash.

'How much did we drink last night?'

Flash put the tray down onto the table and perched on the edge of the bed.

'Well. I 'ad one glass of wine...'

_**Kelly knew where this was going.**_

'You, on the other hand had so much I thought you were going to make a dress out of happiness and rainbows.'

Kelly grabbed a pillow and put it to her face, falling back onto the bed.

'And then model it.' He chuckled, standing up.

Kelly sat up, grunting.

'What time is it?' She murmered.

'11:14.'

Kelly nodded.

'And what day?..'

Flash laughed.

'Monday, hun.'

Kelly was silent, taking in the details into her hungover head.

'SHIT.'

Kelly jumped out of bed, grabbing her phone off the floor, having dropped it earlier.

_**Missed Calls**_

**Mrs Fritton. (1)**

**Polly (2)**

**Annabelle (54)**

She grabbed her jacket from the floor.

'I'm so sorry Flash. I've got to run.' She pecked him on the cheek before walking out into the hall. Cursing as she left.

* * *

Her car pulled up at the back of the school.

If she'd learnt one thing from her time at St. Trinian's, it was to never use the front door.

After checking that the coast was clear, she exited the car and made it to the ledge on the side of the building. Being cautious not to be seen through the windows.

Slowly she began to climb up the side of the institution.

* * *

12:06

After climbing through her newly smashed window into her quaters, the head girl darted to her mirror, wiping off all trace of the smudged make up from last night. When she was satisfied with the result, of a blank canvas, she grabbed her oversized tshirt and swapped her leather hotpants for some navy sweatpants before crawling into her bed.


End file.
